


Not a side piece anymore

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Letting the family know about his change in status with Noble Sanfino. Well except for big brother Danny but it didn't go as he had pictured in his head. It could have gone a lot worse like when he get's home.





	Not a side piece anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating on whether or not to post this one. Just because of the PTSD Jaime goes through unexpectedly.

“Jaime what is that on your finger?”

“Noble…. Um proposed to me last night.”

Erin literally jumps from her seat to glomp me. Her joy about it contagious and worrisome all at the same time. 

“Have you known about it?”

“Well… you know no one can keep a secret around here.”

“Spill it Erin.”

Okay okay. Noble had come to dad and had formally asked for your hand in marriage. Most of us happened to be there when he did it too.”

Ah huh… so they already knew about it. Why do I still feel like I’m going to get slack from someone? Oh wait it’ll probably be Danny. That or he’s going to attempt to make me back out if it. Threats and intimidation… part of a cops trade. Helping Erin prepare for dinner she glances at me. 

“Where’s Noble tonight? He hasn’t missed a Sunday dinner in a year.”

“He had to work late, buuut he sent this delicious looking cake in hopes to make up for him not being able to make it.”

I pick up the cake that he actually took the time to make the night before. Erin’s eyes light up at the attention to detail in every piece of chocolate and frosting roses that he had laced on the top of it. My phone rings in my pocket causing me to jump slightly. My sister takes the cake to set it down before I happen to drop it all over the floor. In all hopes to reach my phone.

Noble: I miss you. Sorry I couldn’t be there. Love you!

Jaime: You realize I can’t tell them officially until you’re here. Oh and did you know that my sister knows…and my pops plus my dad. So that leaves the kids, Linda, and Danny.

Noble: Go ahead and tell them, I’m sure they want to know.

Jaime: Maybe not Danny yet. He’ll want to kick your ass.

Apparently my face is glowing because Erin nudges my arm and nods to the phone. I give her one of my trademark grins.

“Noble says he’s sorry for not being able to make it, but to give everyone his love.”

“We’ve all been there. Be sure to take leftovers home for him okay.”

“Yes mom.”

Dinner went by rather smoothly. I didn’t feel the need to mention my good news to everyone else. The moment just didn’t feel right without my fiancé there. The word and term of endearment is weird to say on my tongue. Danny finally catches my attention as it’s mostly on my plate. 

“SO Jaime what’s new with you? You usually have some good tidbit or another to put into the conversation.”

“What… oh it’s nothing. Just preoccupied.”

I hide my left hand under the table, the blue pearl ring glittering in the dim light. Even though half the people at this table already know while the other not so much. There is only one in particular that I worry about. Danny seemed to avoid conversation until we were packing up to leave. I startle when he reaches in the dishwater to pull out my hand. 

“What the hell is this?!”

“It’s nothing Danny.”

“The hell it ain’t nothing. That’s a damn wedding band Jaime.”

“Yeah and?”

I yank my hand away from his grasp to go back to my dishes. Danny huffs and crosses his arms. He stares at me for a minute choosing carefully of what to say next. 

“Danny be careful of what you say because I don’t want to hear it.”

“It’s to Noble isn’t it.”

“Why? What are you going to do if it is?”

He doesn’t say anything else but takes my hand in his, his eyes glazing at some distant memory of him and Linda. My brother fingers the simple yet elegant blue pearl band then let’s go.

“The Sanfino boy makes you happy doesn’t he?”

“Can’t lie to ya can I?”

“Not easy when it’s written all over your face when he’s in the room, or when you’re thinking of him.”  
Danny nudges me aside a bit to help finish the dishes. The whole encounter went better than pictured or expected. My brother didn’t even bust my chops over it but something did cross his mind. Maybe a memory of some sort. Could be of the time he proposed to Linda. He holds this small smile the whole time, off in some lost thought.

“Danny, we’re ready to go. You want to stay?”

“Nah I’ll catch up to you in a minute.”

After Linda leaves he stops doing the dishes to dry his hands on the towel. Hoping Noble is home when I get there. I shake the snow off my shoulders once I get inside. I blink a couple times to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Shedding my layers and setting them on the table in the hall I start to notice the candles that are lit in the kitchen. My eyebrow shoots up at the rose petals littering the floor. Someone is in a romantic mood tonight. 

“Noble! Babe you home!”

Finally dropping my shirt to the back of the couch and peeling off my socks and boots I trail my hand over the back of the couch. The silkiness of the petals teasing my palm. Noble steps out from the bedroom his pearl blue robe tied loosely about his frame. Easily letting my gaze drift down my mouth goes dry. He plays with the tie eyes averted so he’s looking at me through his long lashes. 

“How was dinner?”

I don’t want to talk about it right now. I step up to him and remove the glasses perched at the end of his nose. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kiss his lips softly at first catching a taste of something sweet. What is that? I lick and attack his mouth to find out exactly what it is. I lead him back into the room by his hand to gently push back onto the bed. His robe falls open to my hungry gaze. Quickly shedding my pants and socks I crawl back up his legs.   
I lay down on his lap basking in everything that is Noble. Ghosting my fingers from his neck down to his navel goose flesh appears on his skin. Oddly I just want to tease him until he can’t take it anymore. He keeps his hands above his head the anticipation making him tremble. Noble goes to say something only to have two fingers placed on his tongue. The Sanfino closes his mouth around my fingers to swirl his tongue around the digits. With a quick pop I bring them down to trace along his sac to finger the tight ring of muscle. Noble sucks in his bottom lip he struggles to not move his hands.

“Blue Jay…”

A whine escapes him but he cuts it off before it can turn into a mewling sound. I lean a bit to push into him a bit more, bending my digit catching his prostate. Noble is shaking all over and grabs my shoulders to stable himself. So it’s not very often that Noble bottoms but this is one of the rare times that he does. The pace I set seems brutal turning him into a puddle of mush. 

“I want to feel you around my cock. Feel those tight muscles clench as I make you come.”

“You’re so… dirty… ah! Keep going…”

One more thrust up into the warmth of him he keens as I prod the bundle of nerves. A small quiet moan escapes his full lips when I withdraw my fingers. He squeezes tight after I adjust myself and slide in. I almost double over with the stimulation one hand braced by his shoulder so I don’t fall on him. Dropping my head to his shoulder I nuzzle my face against it. My mind must’ve gone elsewhere because I don’t remember much after that. I catch snaps of what I pulled up but that was years ago. Waking me from where ever my mind took me my jaw throbs with a new pain. I glance down to see Noble glaring at me. Confused I climb off of him.

“The hell Jaime?!”

“Noble I’m sorry… I… what happened?”

He looks me incredulously like it’s something horrendous that I did. The Sanfino winces as he pushes me completely off of him to barely make it to the bathroom. I go to grab him but hold back as I see the bruising starting on his ribs and stomach a little bit on face too. Noble tenses as I come up to wrap my arms around him but he doesn’t pull away. 

“Noble… babe please tell me what I did?”

The brunette turns in my hold to look me. Hints of fear and pain linger in his expression then. 

“You wouldn’t move off me or let me flip us so I could take control… that’s when your whole demeanor changed. You pinned me down… hit me a couple times before I could even get a solid one to wake you. Jaime what was going through your head?”

I flinch at the hurt tone in his voice. It was not my intention to hurt him. Then it dawns on me that I may have incurred some PTSD when I first joined the Police department. It’s not like I didn’t want Noble to take control… I just don’t have control of the ‘flash backs’ if you will.

“I’m sorry Noble.”

“It’s alright Blue Jay. You just scared me is all.”

The Sanfino crosses his arms across his chest the bruising on one of his wrists catching my eye; the stark contrast against his skin shocking. Carefully taking one of his hands in mine I bring the bruised part to my lips. Placing feather light kisses across the bruised skin down his forearm to his elbow and eventually across his chest up to his jaw, I place a light kiss on the edge of his lips. A small smile makes its way to Noble’s lips as I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. The Sanfino’s scent intoxicating to me. We make it back to the room but don’t continue our previous activities. Falling peacefully asleep didn’t come easy to me that night. My subconscious thought it’d be a dick and pull up one particular memory. It’s probably what I focused on and flashed back to. Wasn’t on the beat more than 6 months before we, my partner and I received a call about a domestic. First one and it’s horrific, at least for my inexperienced self. The man had literally beat his fiancé with in inch of her life. This was all because she was caught cheating. It wasn’t with a man but another woman. Her fiancé was very religious and didn’t believe in it but he thought he’d take it on himself and punish her for her sins.   
The poor woman didn’t stand a chance against him. She was so small, so frail looking it struck a chord the moment I saw her like that. When I saw the bastard I saw nothing but red so I went after him. The first hit he couldn’t block and then the ones after. There was nothing but blind rage fueling his beating. It’s something I don’t want to see happen to Noble and I. Frustrated I get out of bed even at the protest of a sleepy Noble. Not entirely sure at what set this off again I drag my fingers through my short hair in close to exhaustion. Maybe it’d be wise to talk to someone outside my normal circle about this. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?”

Is my engagement to Noble setting these off? Maybe in fear of what jealousy and religious zealots can do, what any human can do. By this time I’m leaning over the sink splashing cold water on my face, trying to calm myself.

“Jaime… you okay?”

“Huh? Oh… yeah I’m okay. Go back to bed I’ll be there soon.”

“Come on love come back to bed with me. It’s cold without you.”

“Sorry.”

My brunette grabs my hand and places it on his hip. We’re both situated back into the bed Noble curled around my back. I exhale deeply taking in the scent of him on the pillow. Vanilla and chili peppers the scent soothing the anxiety bubbling in my stomach. He nips my shoulder to bring my attention back to him before I finally fell back to sleep.


End file.
